This invention relates to alloy solders. More specifically it relates to gold-colored alloy solders which are used with dental gold alloys and gold-colored jewelry alloys.
Solders for the above uses must possess excellent solderability with excellent flow characteristics in order to produce sound, porous-free joints. These solders must also possess the hardness and strength necessary for use in load bearing aplications which are common in dentistry and in jewelry.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,564 discloses gallium-bearing gold alloys, particularly low melting point alloys, useful as solders for articles of jewelry and in dental work, and containing apart from impurities, 1-10 wt. percent gallium, 0-25 wt. percent copper, 0-33 wt. percent silver and 0-10 wt. percent zinc, the balance in all cases consisting of gold. Specifically disclosed is an alloy containing 10% gallium, 15% copper and 75% gold.